The present invention relates to the class of electrical wiring devices known as ground fault interrupter (gfi) receptacles and, more specifically, to improved contact means moveable between circuit-making and breaking positions, and to the means for biasing the moveable contacts toward movement to one of such positions.
In conventional gfi wiring devices, a first contact or set of contacts is mounted for movement into and out of contact with a corresponding number of fixed contacts. In many cases, the moveable contacts are mounted on one end of an arm which is fixedly mounted at the other end, about which the arm is pivotally moveable. The arm is biased toward movement in one direction or the other either by its own natural resilience or by a separate spring. Movement of the arm, which may also serve to carry current from the moveable contact to a portion of the circuit connected to the fixed end, makes and breaks contact between a single fixed and a single moveable contact.
In typical prior art gfi devices, one or more of the springs which bias the moveable contacts must be maintained in a compressed or otherwise loaded or biasing condition as the device is assembled. This, of course, complicates assembly since certain of the parts are being urged toward undesired movement as assembly proceeds. It is thus desirable that none of the spring means used in the device be placed in a biased condition, tending to move parts away from an assembled condition, until assembly is completed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a gfi wiring device having novel and improved means for carrying the moveable contacts and for transmitting current between fixed contacts during normal operation.
Another object is to provide improved means for biasing and moving the moveable contacts of a gfi wiring device.
A further object is to provide a gfi wiring device wherein spring means which bias moveable contacts of the device are compressed to a biasing condition only when housing sections are placed in mutually mating relation to enclose moveable elements of the device.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.